the_official_sonic_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic The Hedgehog
'''Sonic The Hedgehog (or Sonic "Maurice" Hedgehog) '''in the Sonic Rp Series (or what i like to call "Sonic the Hedgehog: The New Adventures") is played by our every own creator of this wiki, Chriswalters (Username in BL: Chriswalters2). He portrays Sonic like how you'd expect Sonic to be: Heroic, Looking out for others, and sometimes acting Cocky. But sometimes in this iteration of Sonic, he will actually express emotions instead of the constant serious side found in the games, a little nod to the Archie Comics, Sonic will actually react to the situation like he'll be sad if depressed, breaking down in tears if say someone like Tails had died, Sega Sonic description "Sonic the Hedgehog is a blue, anthropomorphic, 15 year old hedgehog that has the ability to run at supersonic speeds surpassing the sound barrier and the ability to curl into a ball, primarily to attack enemies." Throughout the years, Sonic has always come face to face with his lifelong nemesis, Dr. Eggman, in atleast every one of his adventures. whether it be in 2D or 3D or both, Sonic always manages to stop the Doctor's evil plan and save his little woodland friends from being roboticized and being turned against him. Sega and Archie:Friends/Family In Sonic's many adventures, he's picked up many friends along the way and have stuck with him through even the toughest situations. Such friends include Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, and Silver, but the one he always keeps close to him is his best friend and hypothetical little brother, Miles "Tails" Prower. In the Archie Comics, it is revealed that Sonic actually has parents, Jules and Bernadette Hedgehog. Sonic's father fought in the Great War, which was Humans V.S. Animals. Jules suffered multiple injuries in the war and had to be forced to be roboticized by Sonic's Uncle Chuck in order to keep him alive. One hilarious tid-bit in the comics is that Jules reveals that Sonic has a middle name which is "Maurice" as mentioned above. RP Sonic Description Sonic the hedgehog in the RP series is alot like his Sega counterpart: he tries to stay away from Amy, and he is best buds with Tails. But there are differences with this version of Sonic -One difference is that Sonic and his friends all live in a mansion-aparment hybrid where him and the others have a different room all to themselves. Sonic has the same powers as in the games: his Spindash, Rolling, and his trademark Homing-Attack. Sonic even has access to Super Sonic, but instead of needing 50 rings to obtain a Super state; it seems like he can transform at will when needed for the situation. -Unlike that horrid abomination from 2006, Sonic can actually die from too much physical harm and consquences do happen when death occurs, like his friends will break down into a deep depression as they've lost their close friend (especially for Tails). -Sonic can actually SWIM in this incarnation, the reason people and some of his friends think that he CAN'T is because his shoes weigh him down into the murky depths below the surface from all the water seeping into them.